toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Saga
The Nickelodeon Saga (Usually referred to as the Nicktoons Saga/Arc) is the first saga of the fan-made Toon Wars series released on New Year's Day of 2017 and re-released on Wattpad on November 2018 and Archive of Our Own on January 2019 by Frozarburst. It served as the introductory point of the series that continued 10 years from the events of the official Nicktoons Unite games, with returning characters and a new storyline to boot. After chapter 7, Toon Wars continued into the Gumball Saga. Plot Visit Nicktoons Unite Series or Toon Wars Timeline for early details Taking place 10 years after the end of Spongebob Squarepants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, all the worlds of Nickelodeon have crossed over and remained at peace until Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron's worlds are suddenly under attack by both Morphoid and Toybot troops from past games. While Jimmy has Tak with him for assistance, Timmy is on the run in Fairy World with Wanda, Sparky, and Poof after the Big Wand had been destroyed by Toybot forces. While escaping using an abandoned Toyco Factory Portal, the group are cornered by Kappa Mikey and Tuesday X who intend to do harm to them for outshining them, which Timmy doesn't understand. With help from Wanda, they evade their attacks, but Wanda is wounded and all of Fairy World's magic is lost in the invasion; Timmy quickly realizing Jorgen von Strangle was unable to save it and likely lost his life. Meanwhile in Amity Park following the events of Phantom Planet, Danny and his friends grow tired of fighting ghosts from the Ghost Zone feeling that there's nothing new for them to do. With this in mind, they reminisce on past adventures with other Nicktoons, mentioning the events of Battle for Volcano Island among other things. Immediately, they are summoned by Jimmy Neutron through their interdimensional communicator after 10 years without contact. He urges Danny and his team to use their Ghost Portal to warp to Retroville in time for a major attack that's about to start before his transmission is cut off by interference. While recuperating with Jimmy, Timmy confirms that Fairy World had been destroyed by their old enemies and that Cosmo was first to go; also mentioning that the Morphoids had invaded his world during Globs of Doom but no one came to help or check up on him. When asked by Timmy if Spongebob Squarepants was going to arrive to fight, Jimmy says that he found it best if he stay out of it, as he feels the battle is too much for him to handle despite their past adventures together. To better even the odds, Jimmy contacts Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) through the computer of her mother's laboratory while she's getting an upgraded frame that isn't fully completed yet. Hearing what's going on, Jenny interrupts her upgrade procedure and Nora Wakeman sends her to Retroville just before the battle can commence. During the fight, Kyle and Fanboy arrive with Tuesday X with the same goal from earlier, which Jimmy admits he's both annoyed and confused by. Though they put up decent resistance, all three of them are easily defeated, but Fanboy and Kyle are accidentally killed in the process. Angered, Tuesday vows to return to get back at them for killing one of their own and the battle begins to escalate as more and more Toybots converge on the lab. As a last ditch effort, Tak prepares to detonate the entirety of the battlefield with all his powers, but Danny, with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker warp to the fight in the Fenton Rocket and turn the tide of battle. Jokingly, Tak says he thought something would happen if he did what he attempted to do. Confused, all the Nicktoons start discussing how the Toybots and the Morphoids were able to return, concluding that there was a backup factory stored somewhere for both of them even after the Toyco outlet was shut down and Globulous Maximus became the redeemed Spongeglob. However, their questions are immediately answered when their mortal enemies, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Professor Calamitous, and Denzel Crocker arrive as the reunited Syndicate, explaining how Vlad had found and killed Spongeglob after his departure in Phantom Planet and traveled to Retroville and Dimsdale to break the other villains out of prison. With the trio back together, they've decided to form a new plan to destroy their enemies once and for all for a period of 10 years until they've discovered something from a different universe, leading to them manipulating everyone to turn against the Nicktoons rather than going in themselves. At the same time, the Syndicate would steadily work with even more dangerous plans while the rogue worlds keep them occupied. And to provide themselves with a capable army, Calamitous activated reserve Toybots from the last Toyco Outlet run by Chadbot to accompany Crocker to Fairy World and steal all the power from the big wand to spawn more. The Nicktoons question what the Syndicate told their former friends and what happened to those in Volcano Island and Chadbot, which they don't answer other than that those they've met are all gone. Before the Nicktoons could ask for more information, the Syndicate teleport away as the Disasteroid from Phantom Planet quickly makes its way to Earth. Jazz takes the Nicktoons up to space with the Fenton Rocket fast enough to reach the ecto-asteroid to give everyone time to try and destroy it before it gets close to Earth. But to disrupt them, Jimmy Neutron's arch nemesis, King Goobot V, now allied with the Syndicate, invades with his army and squadron of Toybot troops, including a massive Spongebot built by Calamitous. But luckily, Invader Zim and the Irken Armada all arrive at once to confront Goobot for sending Toybots and Morphoids into their territory. Dib Membrane and his sister Gaz come into the fray with ships of their own and help in the fight now that everyone's plans, whether good or bad, had been thwarted by the Syndicate. While Zim's team have Goodbot's forces under ropes, the Fentons engage the Disasteroid's interior since the asteroid had been reduced in size from damage in space travel. This gives them the chance to place an ecto-bomb in the core and make their escape before it explodes. However, with his forces defeated, Goobot orders the remaining cannons of his cruiser to fire upon the team coming out the Disasteroid while they're defenseless, forcing Tak to get in the way of the blast and use up all his energy to generate a shield around everyone. Damaged and quickly going limp, Tak is carried by Danny safely back to Earth with the rest of the heroes before the Disasteroid explodes and takes Goobot and his fleet along with it. After the battle, the late Tak is buried back at his home at Pupununu Village and Timmy, Danny, and Jimmy stand by the view of the forests near his burial to morn his and the other Nicktoons' loss. Pondering, the three of them realize Goobot's attack was likely a ruse for the Syndicate's plan to escalate the war they've begun. Fearing the future of their worlds, Timmy and Danny are faced with doubt when Jimmy proposes an idea to form an alliance with as many worlds from their dimension and the newly discovered one by the Syndicate to put an end to the war before the conflict spreads further, thus forming the legendary Toon Force. Chapters # Chapter 1: Timmy Turner - December 31, 2017 # Chapter 2: Danny Phantom - December 31, 2017 # Chapter 3: Jenny Wakeman - January 1, 2018 # Chapter 4: Tak - January 2, 2018 # Chapter 5: The Syndicate - January 3, 2018 # Chapter 6: Jimmy Neutron/The Disasteroid - January 4, 2018 # Chapter 7: The Toon Force - January 5, 2018 Characters Main Characters * Jimmy Neutron * Timmy Turner * Danny Phantom * Jenny Wakeman * Tak Others * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Nora Wakeman * Invader Zim * Gaz Membrane * Dib Membrane * Tallest Red * Tallest Purple Villains * Vlad Masters/Plasmius * Denzel Crocker * Professor Calamitous * King Goobot V Corrupted Worlds * Tuesday X * Kappa Mikey * Fanboy * Kyle Settings * Retroville (Jimmy's Lab) * Amity Park (Fenton H.Q.) * Fairy World * Wakeman's Lab * The Disasteroid Time Placement As stated above, Toon Wars takes place approximately 10 years after the end of Nicktoons Globs of Doom (2008) and Phantom Planet (2007). Though the events of Attack of the Toybots are specifically mentioned as being the reason much of the Nicktoons recognize each other. It can be assumed they're following a mixture of both the DS and Console ports of the game as Zim only appeared on the DS while Jenny was present in both. Timmy also mentions Chloe and has Poof and Sparky with him. Other specials like Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, and Sponge out of Water had also occurred before the start of the saga. Since it is revealed in the epilogue and onward that the Syndicate discovered the Cartoon Network Universe, the Nicktoons Saga itself occurs around the ending of CN Crossover Nexus since the Syndicate made their intentions known to CN City prior to their reunion with the Nicktoons and were already aware of Elmore and the Void. Though Gumball forgot about the events of the official special for sometime, he makes a starring appearance in the following arc. Reception Along with Magiswords: Fusion Wars, the Nicktoons Saga became a quick hit for Frozarburst after his first crossover series, How to train your Hero, was considered a disappointment to him. Looking to make improvements and introduce a new fan-made story centered around much of the original Nicktoons from the Nicktoons Unite Series, it was highly apparent that Frozar depended on the outcome of the first saga of the series to be a success, which would take him by surprise when it did. From the beginning of the year, the Nicktoons Saga quickly gained people's attention thanks to its darker adaptation of the typical Nicktoons stories, while still serving as a massive continuation of each series present without losing any of their charm. Some would argue a few of the choices made during production, such as the betrayal of many manipulated cartoons, and the tone of the story, were mixed. However, many considered the saga to be a well-earned introduction to a larger narrative as the Gumball Saga was teased to continue the plot. According to Frozarburst himself, he felt looking back as of 2019 that the saga could have used stronger dialogue to make the characters sound more like how they did in the past, and that the two battles in the arc could have been shortened. But overall, the arc was still special to him, as it signified the start of his big break with Toon Wars and more to come (much like how Nicktoons Unite, which to many had rather bland gameplay, became fondly recognized and beloved for the concept and the games to follow). Trivia * The theme color of the saga is orange in homage to Nickelodeon. * Chronologically, this story occurs 10 years after Globs of Doom, which coincidentally was released around the same time from 2008 up to 2018. * Some dialogue in the saga was done in part by Ghostdog Rover on Deviantart and Fanfiction.net, who usually makes Ed, Edd, n Eddy crossovers. * This is the first time Spongebob Squarepants hasn't been featured as a prominent character in any of Frozarburst's works, including for most online. Which is truthfully for the better since he's front and center 24/7. I mean com'on. "Spongebob Squarepants" was on the title of Globs of Doom BEFORE Nicktoons. * The old online multiplayer game, Nicktoons: Slime Ball, was mentioned as one of the past adventures Danny and his friends had gone through, stating that the slime had got into their clothes. Additionally, Freeze Frame Frenzy was also brought up as being the reason Jimmy knew who Zim was. * This is the first time Jimmy has sent a message for the Toon Force, but as evident by the few new characters on the team up until the Samurai Jack Saga, it was only grounded in the Nicktoons Universe. The second message at the end of the arc, however, was expanded into the Cartoon Network Universe and was far more successful at gathering recruits for a full initiative. * An unused introduction to the series would've retold the events of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and Nicktoons Unite ''as a whole. Instead, it was rejected in favor of a remake of only the intro to ''Nicktoons Unite and explaining the rest through small details in character interactions in the story. * This arc originally had a fight between Jenny Wakeman and Kim Possible from the Disney show of the same name on a rooftop in Jenny's hometown while it was under attack. But since the series primarily focuses on Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows, the fight was dropped. ** It's also noted that the battle would've been pointless as it didn't seem right for Kim to fight Jenny and go rogue no matter what the Syndicate would have said to her. * Although Jenny and Dr. Noreen are present in the saga, Brad and Tuck are not. Originally, Nicktoons Nega War was going to explain their absence in the story and the next two arcs but was cancelled feeling that it wasn't necessary. Toon Wars: Shorts would later show that Brad was active sometime before the Gumball Saga and stated he was injured in an accident prior to it. * Timmy's buck teeth are missing from here up to the Samurai Jack Saga, where following the ending, Timmy regains them. Nicktoons Nega War was meant to explain this mistake, and though the script was made, the lack of Timmy's notable feature was kept in as a gag. According to the scrip draft, when Timmy wished for Nega Timmy to give himself a proper challenge, his evil counterpart broke his buck teeth using a laser, to which Timmy shouted "COOL!" * Although characters refer to their worlds as "dimensions" in the original Nicktoons games, here they label them as worlds within two separate universes to better categorize them. These include the Nicktoons and Cartoon Network universes. * After Kappa Mikey's defeat in chapter 1 of the arc, he would later return in Toon Wars: The Final Days as part of the Forgotten Society realizing what he's done and apologizing to Jimmy. * Danny's new outfit made by Butch Hartman 10 years later was going to make a debut in this saga, coincidentally since the story also takes place 10 years after the end of Danny Phantom. But the design was modified and moved up to Magiswords Echoes and Toon Wars: The Final Days ''late into the series. Tucker's redesign, on the other hand, was introduced in the Samurai Jack Saga. And Sam's purple jacket and slightly modified hair style debuted in Toon Wars: Shorts. * There was an alternate cut of the scene where Vlad killed Spongeglob and was disappointed by the mess he accidentally made, where in this version it would have been a recreation of a scene from the adult oriented film, ''Dumb and Dumber. ''This was removed to keep the tone of the chapter and the character consistent. * This and the Gumball Saga have the shortest number of settings used in the series. 5 in total for both. * Much of the ''Fairly Oddparents cast, like Tak, are vaguely confirmed to have died in this arc. Sparky also was originally planned to be axed, but the idea was left unused (though he would later be victim to the virus attack in Toon Wars: The Final Days). It can be assumed that Chloe had also died along with Cosmo from vague hints from Timmy and Crocker in one of their conversations. Originally, they were going to directly state she was killed, much to the distaste in her character from fans of the final season of Fairly Oddparents. However, Frozarburst opted out of the idea of killing off characters for hate; much like the Teen Titans of Teen Titans GO. In the Gumball Saga, however, all except for Timmy, Sparky, Poof, AJ, Wanda, Tutie, and Chester were killed in the Mawgu's attack on Dimsdale. ** In an unused cut of the arc that was moved to Toon Wars: Shorts and Nicktoons Nega War, Sparky reveals that he was absent in the last season of the Fairly Oddparents as he was part of the Mutt Uprising of Petropolis. * Interestingly, there are no Cartoon Network characters present until the next saga despite any prior promotional material or early drafts showcasing them. * Jimmy was originally intended to say "The battle isn't over. It's only just beginning" in the final chapter of the saga, but the line was cut in favor of a vague, less cliche line of dialogue; also making it seem as though the Nicktoons are still unsure about the war. Category:Toon Wars Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:My life as a Teenage Robot Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Invader Zim Category:Tak Category:Frozarburst Category:Nicktoons